Mi camino
by rawr-uke
Summary: Pequeño oneshot Elsanna


Bueno, primero quiero pedir disculpas, por no seguir los otros fics, pero prometo seguirlos este es un pequeño oneshot que hice de noche, lo siento por mi falta de ortografía lo hice del celular :(.

"Mi camino"

Elsa POV

No pude evitarlo, no pude controlar esto aún recordando la promesa que le hice, no pude... Porque mi corazón y mente se niegan a olvidarla, a ella... Mi pequeña hermanita, por la que caí perdidamente enamorada.

Recuerdo cuando me di cuenta de estos sentimientos, ella tenia 14 y yo 16 en ese entonces, Anna tenia su primera cita, yo decidí seguirla, ese tal Hans no me agradaba para nada, en realidad no era que el tenia algo de malo, solo que estaba cerca de mi Anna y eso me enfurecía, el la llevo al cine y usaba técnicas patéticas para abrazarla, tomarle la mano, etc. Pff era un perdedor, en fin no paso nada y decidí irme antes, Anna no debía saber que la espié. Llegue a casa y espere a que Anna apareciera, vigile la entrada y camine de un lugar a otro intentando calmarme, ¿porque se demoraban tanto? La película ya debía haber terminado, parecía una maniática, papá se burlaba y decía que parecía un león enjaulado, mientras que mamá me decía " relájate hija, no pasara nada, te lo aseguro", la mire molesta, no se como ellos se tomaban esto a la ligera ¡Dios! La espera me mataba y si le hizo algo a Anna? Lo mato... al fin escuche el timbre, abrí la puerta desesperada y vi a Anna despidiéndose de Hans, la tome del brazo y la jale hacia adentro, mamá me miro anonada y papá se rió de lo ocurrido, Anna molesta me reclamo que porque diablos hice eso y yo sin saber que decir use el plan " huye cobardemente" corrí hacia mi habitación sin cerrarla con seguro, grave error Anna entro a los segundos después, reclamándome, desesperada sin medir mis acciones la bese, fue algo extraño no sabia porque lo hice solo que se sintió muy deseado, bueno para mi, para ella su hermana mayor le había robado su primer beso.

Después de eso nada volvió a ser como antes, Anna me dio una cachetada y se fue a su habitación, comenzamos a distanciarnos, ella me evitaba, me temía, podía notarlo en su mirada, yo no podía seguir mas así, me concentre en mis estudios y mi plan "huir cobardemente" comenzó, me dedique solo a mis estudios, gane la beca para estudiar en el extranjero y me fui... Anna ni siquiera fue a despedirse de mi. Mantuve contacto con mis padres,

por ellos supe que Anna tenía novio, se llamaba Kristoff y ellos lo adoraban, sufrí bastante luego de enterarme de eso, decidí olvidarme de ella.

Pasaron dos años, aún me faltaban tres años para terminar mi carrera, en ese tiempo no había ido a visitar a mi familia, me concentre en olvidar a Anna, estuve con muchas mujeres ya que me di cuenta que los chicos no eran lo mio, pero nada logró sacármela de la cabeza.

Para navidad mientras terminaba un experimento recibí una llamada de papá me dijo que mamá estaba enferma y que quería verme, yo viaje preocupada, volví a mi ciudad natal, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que todo fue una vil mentira para tenerme esta navidad.

Mamá me abrazó fuerte y beso toda mi cara, papá me cargó y fue a comprar cerveza para celebrar mi regreso, ese hombre no cambia, Anna solo me saludo por obligación, no me miraba, aún me temía o eso pensaba, quise decir algo pero sonó el timbre y Anna corrió a abrir, vi como un chico rubio entró y sin decir hola o ver quién estaba allí, se acerco a Anna y la beso, mamá sonrió y sacándome de mi mundo, me presento a Kristoff el novio de Anna, cada segundo que pasaba la daga que atravesaba mi corazón se volvía mas grande y la herida agrandaba.

Nos fuimos a cenar y Kristoff intentaba pobremente ser amigable conmigo, yo solo respondía fríamente y miraba a Anna quien solo agachaba la cabeza, llego la pregunta de papá diciendo si había conocido a alguien allá y si era esa la razón por la que no venia de visita, mentí y dije que si tenia pareja, les conté que se llamaba Ariel y era una chica, en realidad Ariel era una amiga con derecho por decirlo de una manera decente, solo me acostaba con ella para quitarme las ganas de tener a Anna, espere que algo pasara, que papá se enojara o que mamá me golpeara, pero al contrario rieron y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo me pidieron conocerla, yo quede asombrada por lo calmado que fue todo, Kristoff estaba callado solo observaba la escena en silencio, pero Anna molesta les grito que como aceptaban eso, que era algo asqueroso, mamá por primera vez en esa noche levanto la voz y la regaño, Anna quedo muda y enojada se fue a su habitación, papá intento aligerar el ambiente y dijo algunas bromas, la cena se termino rápido, Kristoff se fue sin despedirse de Anna, y yo convensi a mis padres de dejarme a mi y a Anna solas para conversar como hermanas, ellos se fueron a pasar la noche en un hotel, y yo me dirigí al cuarto de Anna, entre cuidadosamente, encendi la luz, Anna de inmediato me pidió apagarla, obedecí y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella me tiro a su cama, me abrazo fuerte, pude sentir su olor de cerca, sentí como se rompía a llorar, también escuche cuando me dijo que yo solo era de ella, al momento que comenzó a besar mi cuello reaccione y la aparte de mi, le reclame por lo dicho anterior y ella volvió a ponerse encima de mi, me susurro que era asqueroso que este con otra y lamió mi oído, trate de controlarme lo juro pero al oír a Anna gemir y decirme que la haga mía... no pude, perdí la cordura, al diablo todo, ahora tenia a mi loca hermana que tanto deseaba en mis manos, la di vuelta, quedando yo encima, mordió mi oreja encendiéndome mas, le arranque el pijama y recorrí su cuerpo desnudo, no podía verlo pero si sentirlo, ella era simplemente perfecta, le hice el amor varias veces esa noche, caímos exhaustas, al despertar vi a Anna abrazada a mi, cuidadosamente me levante al baño, al salir noté como ella dormía, se veía simplemente hermosa, otra cosa que noté, era que sus sabanas estaban manchadas, me acerque un poco y supe al instante que era sangre, le había quitado la virginidad a mi hermanita, asustada me vestí rápidamente, tome mi maleta y use el plan " huye cobardemente" .

Volví al extranjero y me aleje de todo, les explique a mis padres que surgió un problema y tuve que volver antes, ellos entendieron, pero Anna.. debía olvidarla, debía entender que es solo mi hermana, al recordar ese momento sentía las puertas del infierno abrirse, llamarme enferma, yo y Anna condenadas por mi culpa. Llegaron miles de mensajes, cartas, llamadas, todas de Anna, las ignore y decidí seguir con mi vida.

Llego la navidad solo faltaban dos años para terminar mi carrera y decidí llevar a Ariel y fingir una relación, ella acepto gustosa, llegamos a casa, toque el timbre, Anna nos abrió, tratando de controlarme la salude cortésmente y le presente a Ariel, enojada me jalo para adentro y dejo Ariel afuera.

Me reclamó porque hacia esto, yo intente que se relajara, le dije que bajara la voz, que nuestros padres podrían oír, ella grito que no estaban que regresarían mas de noche y que necesitaba hablar, me dijo que me amaba, no como una hermana, sino como pareja, le dije que no le creía, le conté todas esas noches que sufrí por ella, mis lágrimas salían descontroladas, y Anna sin mas que hacer me beso, me explico la confusión que cause cuando le robe su primer beso y el miedo que sentía pero que luego al entregarse a mi lo entendió, ella me amaba, dejo a Kristoff y busco la forma de contactarse conmigo pero yo ni señales de vida le daba, me dijo que si yo no lo quería estaba bien, incluso con ser solo hermanas, estaba bien, porque me amaba y solo quería mi felicidad, al oír es sonreí ya no me importaba nada, ella me amaba, la bese y hicimos el amor nuevamente, la pobre de Ariel estuvo dos horas esperando que le abriéramos, hable con ella y mantuvimos nuestro noviazgo falso, le hice entender a Anna que debíamos ocultarlo por un tiempo, además de prometerle visitarla cada navidad y días libres, allí empezó nuestra relación a distancia que duro poco más de dos años.

Logre encontrar trabajo al poco tiempo de graduarme, así que me traje a Anna aquí, mis padres estaban felices con que nos lleváramos tan bien, en fin los primeros meses nos pasábamos haciendo el amor a toda hora, una vez llegué del trabajo y espere a que Anna llegara de la universidad para salir y divertirnos un poco, pero al parecer ella tenia otros planes, al llegar a nuestra casa me tomo por sorpresa y desesperada rompió mi ropa, terminamos haciéndolo en la mesa de la sala de estar, en el baño, en la cocina y luego en la sala de estar otra vez, tuvimos relaciones cinco veces ese día contando el de la mañana, que fue al despertarnos.

Pasaron cuatro años y ahora trabajaba para el gobierno, tenia mi propio cuarto científico en casa, todo iba de maravilla, con Anna estábamos de aniversario y le había hecho un regalo especial, estaba esperando que llegué, había ido a comprar pinturas para su nueva obra, mi Anna era una artista, sus cuadros eran los mejores, su pintura reflejaba la pasión que sentía por cada obra, mientras miraba la hora recibí una llamada que cambio mi vida, Anna había tenido un accidente, al llegar ahí el doctor me explico que el impacto fue tan fuerte que daño el corazón y que se necesitaba un nuevo corazón, que por el momento le pondrían uno artificial que no duraría mucho dado por el daño.

Anna trato de seguir su vida normal, pero yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, pensé en darle mi corazón y que ella siguiera su vida, pero al parecer leía mentes o algo porque me amenazo me dijo que me conocía y no quería que yo haga una estupidez, me dijo que sin mi ella no viviría y no valdría la pena mi sacrificio, decidí apoyarla y esperar a un donante, en ese tiempo hicimos todo lo que ella quería, fuimos a París, Japón, visitamos a nuestros padres, cometíamos locuras, fuimos a torres del paine,

Egipto y Canadá, allí nos casamos, luego de nuestra luna de miel, volvimos a nuestro hogar, la cargue y la lleve a nuestra habitación, allí tuvo su primera recaída, con el tiempo volvió a ser distante como en tiempos anteriores, pero esta vez yo no huí, estaría con ella aún si ella me pidiera tiempo.

Luego de una discusión donde otra vez me pedía estar solar y yo me negué, tuvo su tercera recaída, la lleve cuidadosamente al sillón y allí ella me pidió perdón y me hizo buscar algo en el cuarto de arte, allí encontré un cuadro que ella estuvo haciendo en este tiempo que quería pasar sola y se encerraba allí, en el cuadro estábamos nosotras dos y una niña pequeña parecida a nosotras, se notaba que estábamos felices, lloré cuando entendí el porque Anna se comportaba así, ella quería una familia conmigo, volví a la habitación, trate de ser fuerte pero no pude, me derrumbe delante de ella, Anna estaba muy débil, me hizo prometerle que seguiría con mi vida, que la olvidaría y que seria feliz con alguien más, primero me negué, le dije que encontraría la forma para que ella siguiera aquí conmigo, también le dije que si ella se iba no podía estar con nadie más, ella sonrió y me beso, me pidió que no sea egoísta, que necesitaba oír de mi boca, que seguiría con mi vida, que no me hecharia a morir, o ella no podía estar en paz... y acepte, le prometí seguir luchando y buscar la felicidad, ella me lo agradeció tomo mi mano y me dio un beso diferente... de despedida cerro sus ojos y su mano dejo de apretar la mía, la toque y grite su nombre no podía aceptar que Anna había fallecido.

Creo que dos años han pasado desde su muerte y aquí estoy, aun no aceptando que la perdí, creyendo que todo este tiempo aquí podrá hacerme tenerla nuevamente, dos años aquí encerrada en este laboratorio, saliendo solo para comprar comida y volver, incluso ni eh hablado con mis padres en este tiempo, al morir Anna me dedique a revivirla, se que le prometí dejarla ir, pero no puedo, no puedo soportar vivir sin Anna.

Luego de llorar y gritar, decidí jugar a ser Dios, robe algunas cosas del gobierno que yo misma había inventado, cree una mente inteligente que me ayudaría a completar la fase 1 probarme a mi misma, esta prueba era la más complicada, podría haber muerto, literalmente partí mi corazón en dos y una parte seria artificial, así la otra mitad de mi corazón seria para Anna, luego de casi un año lo logre, pude hacerlo y vivir, luego de eso me dedique en arreglar el cuerpo de mi amada, se había podrido y dañado muchas partes de su cuerpo, así que técnicamente la reconstruí completa, inserte el corazón mitad real, mitad artificial, espere que se completara el proceso y vi como Anna abría esos ojos inexpresivos, lo había logrado!, le acaricie tiernamente la mejilla y ella no respondía, comenzé a llorar, ahora venia la face final, recobrar su memoria, puse el casco con todos nuestros recuerdos, así ella reaccionara, cargo todo exitosamente o eso creí.

Anna volvió a la vida y me reconoció, me abrazo, nos besamos, le explique todo y ella solo me agradecía una y otra vez todo lo que hice, todo era como antes pensé, le dije que vayamos a ver a nuestros padres, ellos se emocionaran mucho cuando la vean de nuevo, al salir noté como agentes del gobierno se dirigían para acá, rápidamente cerré la puerta, no se como se dieron cuenta tan rápido, escuche los grito de ellos me pedían entregar al experimento, eso me molesto, desesperada busque un lugar por donde huir, pero nos tenían rodeada, mire a Anna, ella estaba asustada, la lleve al cuarto científico y nos encerré allí, le bese la frente y luego sus labios, había tomado una decisión, le dije que esta vez no la dejaría ir, ella me suplico que no dejara que se la llevaran, no quería estar encerrada como una rata, sabia que Anna tenia razón, no merecía esto, debía descansar en paz, sonreí tristemente y le susurre que siempre la amaría, fuimos a la maquina y introduje el modo destrucción en ella, la maquina comenzó a funcionar y lentamente nos comenzó a destruir a las dos, yo observe a mi Anna y ella a mi, sonreímos, cerramos nuestros ojos y desaparecimos, solo quedo dos corazones mitad artificiales, mitad reales, en esa mesa.

Después de todo sin mi Anna que sentido tenia seguir?, yo no podría olvidarla porque este amor es tan fuerte que ni la muerte lo puede romper.

Y eso fue, lo siento si estuvo malo, solo tenia ganas de escribir algo como esto, pronto un nuevo capitulo de la meid de la reina :( ah y seguire el fic hasta que la muerte nos separe, tambien estas libre esta noche? Tratare de subirlo u..u me demoró porque lo hago del celular, aún no tengo compu :'c y eso jaja espero que les guste :(.


End file.
